Buffy vs Jason
by NicholasConners
Summary: Jason Voorhees is summoned by the three nerds to deal with Buffy instead of them. Things go wrong for them however when Jason refuses and goes on a killing spree in SunnyDale. Enter, the Slayer and one of the greatest slashers of history. As of May, 6th, 2013 - this story has been edited and updated with nearly 1,000 words worth of new content.


The eerie lake was dry. It seemed fragile as well, almost as if a touch would break the water into millions of dusting particles. Through grey waving reflections on the lake water, nothing but white fog could be seen. The fog extended over the lake like storm clouds just before the first drop of rain could fall onto the Earth. Only sections of land and lake could be seen through the tall dense fog, only to reveal fog that towered in massive formations rising up to the cloudless sky in a stationary motion. An echo broke the silence of the dead lake. It was a cry of laughter, the voice cackling in a raspy tone.

It dropped to the dark muddy grass below. Through the thick dark red liquid oozing to cluttered formations on the silver blade, the face of a scarred man gritted with a smirk, revealing rows of pointed blood-tipped teeth in a diabolical laugh. A black gloved hand reached down for the bloodstained hilt of the machete. The glove, covered slightly with dirty tattered shreds of the brown sleeve grasped the hilt tighter. The blood soaked machete was raised, the reflection of four sharp outward stretching blades swiping down at the top of the blade shadowed across the water's surface. The sound of knives chopping against steel echoed the dead lake as the blades were stopped by the machete. The face of a man whom had been fatally scarred by the fires of hell itself moved closer to the dirty and slashed hockey mask, which hid the face of the man behind it.

"Awe...what's the matter Jason, am I too much for ya'?" Krueger muttered with a sadistic grin, tilting his head to look into the distorted eyes of Jason Voorhees through the eyeholes of the hockey mask.

The silent Voorhees gripped the muddy and torn sweater of Freddy Krueger with his free hand. The tips of the fingers cut from a previous battle with the demon, but he clasped as hard as he could at the red and white sweater covering the burnt man's chest. With a hard tug, he pulled Freddy's face closer to him and then backward. The force of his hard push and quick outward thrust of his machete blade against Freddy's throat as the perverse demon was pulled closer, brought Krueger onto his back. The fall wasn't hard, only a few feet from the dead man who pushed him, but blood sprayed out from his neck in small geysers and caused Krueger to choke on his own dark fluids with quickly gargled gasps before it ceased. The wound healed over once Krueger leaned his elbows to the moist muddy ground to hoist himself up and laugh at his enemy.

"That all you got?" Krueger taunted Jason, slowly he rose back to his feet and stuck upon his skull his signature brown hat. "Come on. Come and get me!"

Freddy arched himself in a defensive posture, the blades on his gloved hand reached outward to palm with his other gloveless hand in an attempt to catch the bloody machete that he would soon see come down at him. Jason raised his filth covered arm, the machete held tightly in his nearly fingerless grasp. Krueger snarled and shot a glare at Jason, waiting for the coming swing. As Jason's hefty arm swung down with the machete above Krueger, he disappeared. Krueger opened his eyes wider in confusion, looking about the foggy lake.

"Now that's a bitch." Krueger said as he leaned back, his blades arching over his shoulder.

Buffy vs Jason

"Where is he?" Jonathan looked about the cluttered basement in search of the being they tried to summon from the hell dimension it was in.

Jonathan was a young man who had graduated from the local high school almost three years before. The same high school where Buffy Summers, the slayer, had saved him from killing himself and from devil dogs set loose during prom. The one who had set loose those creatures was brother of the young man who had attempted to summon the demon. The young blonde man tossed the open vial after having spilt it over the moist sacrificial heart and felt doubt, and confusion about the situation.

"I thought you said the spell would work." Warren argued, his arms open and his body set in an accusing toward Andrew.

Warren was the leader. He had met Buffy before he built a robot that escaped into the town. Warren had broken up with his girlfriend over the creation of the personal robot and a spiraling path lead him to start a group of nerdy super villains swearing to take out the Slayer. His ego was as big as his nose and chin, his temper and evil mind sometimes scared Jonathan and Andrew. Warren always talked about ways to kill the slayer, summoning this demon being the only the most recent one.

The boys knew there would be danger in summoning someone like the creature they yearned for. The boy who died many years before by drowning in a campground lake. His mother, pissed, had gotten revenge on the camp attendees until she was killed. Ever since, Jason would always return from his watery grave to kill those who were not genuinely good people. Smokers, whores, drug addicts; anyone who dared trespass into what was now his territory. Camp Crystal Lake.

The boys knew little of the dead man they tried to summon, but they knew for sure that Buffy was not a virgin and that she was far from miss perfect. A target they knew Jason would go after if they ever crossed paths. The idea hit them, Camp Crystal Lake was no where near Sunnydale California, and in fact it was closer to the home of the Springwood Slasher. Reports of Jason being in Springwood were confirmed by several teens that survived his and a demon's terror. The boys had not known of Jason's battle with Krueger, and summoned him blindly without knowledge that there was still a war that raged on between the two great monsters.

The sound of metal crashing through solid wood startled the three "super villain" nerds. Their heads turned to the stairs leading up to the door out to the backyard of Warren's mother's house. There was a tall, hefty, and dark figure at the end of the wooden staircase. It was Jason. He pulled the machete out from the wooden side-wall of the staircase. The smell of decaying flesh and the rotten scent of lake-scum quickly over took the boys senses. Their noses wrinkling with distaste.

"Good job, sparky." Warren was the first to get up, his leader-like ego forced him closer to Jason.

Jason in his dirty, scratched up hockey mask looked in the direction of Warren after he turned slowly in a moment of disarray. He stepped forward, machete raised in his firm grasp. Warren's eyes widened, they had no control over Jason and that was something they should have known. Warren was no saint, he had after all murdered his girlfriend in cold blood. Murder was something that had also turned him on. It meant he was the perfect target that Jason would never ignore. The machete was swung low and toward Warren's neck like a wrecking ball thrown from a dull and broken chain.

The sound of steel hitting stone echoed throughout the dark foggy cemetery. It was a close call for Buffy, one wrong move and her head was as gone as the vampire she had just overpowered to gain control of the sword. She quickly jerked her elbow up to knock the tan, blue-collar dressed vampire in the chin, and forced the demon to stagger back a few steps. She wrapped her fingers tight around the hilt of the dull looking sword and drove it through the chest of the vampire, which elicited a loud and pained groan.

"Well gosh." The vampire looked down at the sword, blood leaked from his blue shirt as the now blood stained blade was removed.

"I'm just warming up." Buffy lunged forward to drive the next weapon into the vampire's chest, a fir wood stake hand crafted by her own "scooby gang" friends.

The green eyes of the vampire widened and gazed at the wood that stuck out of his chest and soon realized he was fading into dust, blown away by the wind of the night. Buffy reached down for the sword, inspected it with her focused eyes and thought, _Nothing out of the norm_, then turned around to head home. This night had been rough for Buffy, her worries were far removed from her job as a slayer. She had to be the parent, the big sister; the authority figure, and not just to Dawn in the house.

She peered into the living room, Dawn was curled up on the couch sleeping. Buffy let form a tender smile of peace before hearing a feminine voice in the kitchen. She walked in, placed the sword on the counter and looked across the table toward her friend Willow. Buffy remained standings at the edge of the table as Willow was sat in a chair, her eyes seemed to be lost in a world of depression.

"How was patrolling?" Willow said with a gentle breath.

"The usual." Buffy replied, paying more attention to the milk in the refrigerator after she decided she needed it, her mouth dry after a fresh dusting.

The relationship between Buffy and Willow had become sour only recently. After Tara had moved out, things seemed depressing for Willow and like a friend, Buffy was there for her. She felt Willow was responsible enough to decide what she did with her life, magic or not. Willow was indeed overdosing on magic and losing her sense of how to use it properly. It had cost the witch her relationship with Tara, and with the help of an old friend, Amy, she had lost the support of her friends. Like everything about Buffy, she did not care until it happened to Dawn, the night the magic Willow used had nearly killed Dawn that was when Buffy finally saw Tara was right. Willow was now in a state of depression and apologetic. She wanted to stay off magic, she knew it had gotten the best of her.

"Are you ok?" Buffy looked to Willow.

"I guess, it's just…hard." Willow replied in a soft whispered breath, then glanced back up at Buffy.

"I know, but it's for the best." Buffy smiled, she did her best to seem comforting.

"Yeah. By the way, Spike was here." Willow said and gained Buffy's full attention.

"Spike? What did he say?" Her eyes widened with fear, anger, and curiosity. Mostly anger.

"Wanted to know where you were. He seemed drunk," said Willow.

"I'll be right back." Buffy then left. As she departed into the night, she closed the door softly as not to wake Dawn.

She was annoyed with Spike recently, well annoyed with him always. Spike had claimed to be in love with Buffy, something known for a year now and made more apparent with the obscene use of Warren's creation; Buffy Bot. A lot of things had been getting to Buffy, such as death; life; Dawn; Willow; Giles, and her mother. Too many things were pinning her down and she was ready to let it go, just to feel something. Whether he was the best thing for that, or just the most convenient was Spike.

Buffy was on her way to, not only see what Spike wanted, but to have that feeling. Buffy stepped through the cemetery, arms folded and her white coat swayed with the wind. She looked like a lonely white ghost, to Spike she looked like an angel and a creature of the night. He watched on from behind a large tombstone. His cigarette was whipped from his lips to the ground and destroyed under the grinding and gnashing of his black boot into the hallowed ground.

"Buffy." He called out to her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You wanted to see me?" She whipped around toward him, her eyes were upon the pale vampire like a risen flame.

"Yeah, thought you might want to spot some blood, travel the local demon clubs. Come on, slayer." Spike walked up to her with a cocky grin and his eyes fixed on hers.

"Spike," she started with an annoyed tone until the kiss hit her.

She pushed him off quickly. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she made a face of disgust. Soon spike found himself catching her fist with his face, and her body on his as she tripped over his staggered limbs.

"Buffy…" He said before being interrupted by a harsh, deep kiss.

"Come on, it's going to be fun." Angela begged toward her friend like a pitiful little puppy. "What girl has a party and doesn't intend on meeting someone."

"I thought it would be just you, me and Hannah. Not the whole graduating senior class Angela." Melanie started to freak out from stressed nerves and fear that her parents would return early from their weekend camping trip.

"Get a life, Melanie! School is over and it's time to meet new people. You're prince charming isn't going to come find you on his own, so get out there and seek him out yourself." Angela urged Melanie out of the bedroom before the two were pushed to the side as a giggling, snog-happy couple stepped in.

"That's my room!" Melanie's mouth dropped. She tried to open it after the couple had entered, but they shut it, locked it, and were not coming out.

"Take that as a sign." Angela dragged her friend from the oak door.

"The Dope Show" was playing loudly in her house, it was near to the middle of the song as people were dancing, groping and socializing with the aid of alcohol. Angela pushed Melanie into the center of the party after they descended down the stairs. Melanie looked around, getting some looks from boys, though she was too nervous to approach on her own. As she turned around to her friend, hoping to call off the house-wrecking party she found no one was there. Angela had already been at the top of the steps with the top jock of Sunnydale High. Carl Sanderson, the dark skinned football captain the girls loved, and the boys were jealous of.

"Hey, nice party." A voice got the attention of Melanie.

"Thanks." She turned around "It wasn't really my idea though."

"You want to go outside? It's pretty loud in here." He said over the tone of the crowd and music.

She just smiled and followed him through the groups of her drunk and dancing peers toward the front door. They stopped at the end of her dove-white front porch. A swing on the left and a few potted flowers to the right to give it a homey look her mother had loved. She sat on the end of the swing, looking more to the stars and down onto the floor than toward the boy.

"Melanie, right? I'm Hal." He smiled and extended his hand out in greeting.

She smiled as she lightly shook his hand and retreated it back into her warm white coat away from the cold night air, and him. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"I can tell you what they say in space." He said abruptly.

"What?" Out of confusion, she replied.

"How beautiful this planet must look from the stars as they all look beautiful from here." He gazed up at the sky.

"They are quite a sight." She smiled, looking up with him.

"So where are your parents? They let you have parties like this?" He looked over her blonde hair, then her eyes and admired her pretty, blushing face.

"Camping trip. I told them I was too old to go on them anymore and if they ever find out about this party, I'll be going to every boring trip from now on." She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, my parents are the same. I really came to make sure my friend got home safe. He's going out with your friend I think, Angela." He said.

"Carl?" She looked to him. "Should I expect my friend in tears by morning?"

"Don't worry. Carl's got an ego, but he's a good man. Just needs to learn to leave his keys to me when he's drinking."

"Take a hit baby." Carl called to Angela as he straightened out a white line of cocaine on the blue bathroom counter. "Become somebody."

She chuckled and leaned by the line with a rolled dollar, soon the line disappeared with a quick sniffling swipe. She giggled and kept her back to Carl as her shirt was lifted up. He tossed it to the bathtub, caring more about the warm, tasty neck being tilted to him. As he leaned close, she felt a wetness on her back, something poking against her black skirt. She chuckled, turned around with a naughty tone in her voice, said, "Can't wait can you?" She looked into his widened eyes, seeing the pain on his face and the machete sticking out of his chest pointing downward.

With a scream, Angela stumbled back against the wall and the large masked man slid the bloody machete out from Carl's chest. Her next screamed was accompanied by a loud gurgle, blood was rushed up her throat once her stomach was pinned to the wall by the machete. Jason Voorhees glared down at his next victim, her eyes roll backward, cowered in her death.

"Are you done yet? I have to go!" A drunk portly teen banged on the door of the bathroom, thinking the couple were screwing until the door had suddenly knocked down, nearly on top of him.

Jason looked to the portly, long haired drunk. The boy saw the body of Carl in the room and slowly looked up to Jason from the dirty boots to his blood-splattered hockey mask. Heo cringe in fear once the machete was raised.

"Oh shi–," his cry cut off as his face was smacked against the wall from the power of the machete driven through his thick neck.

"Hey you want to go out sometime?" Hal gazed into Melanie's eyes with a smile.

"That would be nice." She replied and returned the smile and gaze.

Their moment of happiness was abruptly ended. The front door of her parent's saintly white, two-story house broke open with teens flooding out and screaming at the top of their lungs. Some of them too drunk to scream or care, but just followed the crowd. Hal looked into the house to see if Carl was there or what was going on.

"Oh my god!" Melanie gasped.

The halved body of a female was kicked down the stairs by Jason Voorhees to make his way down to continue his bloody massacre.

"Everyone all right?" Warren looked to Jonathan and Andrew who had passed out on each other whilst hidden under the staircase.

"Oh, god!" Andrew jolted back, eyes widened in horror from waking on top of Jonathan. "Gross."

"Yeah, it was real gross the way you were cowering under the stairs." He said, mocking Andrew's disgust until something hit him. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Warren got up to his feet, dusted himself off and observed the cut on his shoulder.

"Jason destroyed Boba Fett!" Jonathan scrambled to the smashed shelves of their star wars collection, finding Boba in pieces on the floor.

"Oh, he's going to pay." Warren narrowed his eyes as if he could already see Voorhees suffering.

"Exactly how do we defeat and un-killable monster man?" Andrew crawled out from under the stairs.

"Yeah, we can't exactly go to Buffy, she'll know we summoned him." Jonathan added.

"You're right, the slayer's smart like that." Said Warren in a pensive state.

"I could summon another demon to kill him." Andrew offered and received a collective loud "No!" by Warren and Jonathan.

"We'll just have to buy some muscle," Warren then smirked. The lightbulbs above his little villainous brain no doubt sparked and idea.

Ever since Angel had left for Los Angeles, his mansion got older, dustier, and empty. On occasions Buffy would always visit the mansion with memories of her missing lover, those visits ended a few days after the battle she had with the famous Dracula. The Trio looked to Angel's former mansion, it now looked as darker, haunting, and yet still as elaborate as before.

"You sure this guy will help us?" Andrew questioned a bit nervously.

"Yeah. I know how to deal with these guys." Warren said, annoyed with Andrew's questions that had been pinching his nerves since they left for the Mansion.

The sound of three knocks echoed the shadowy inner mansion. The rooms were now completely empty and only occupied by dust and webs. A muscular, dark skinned man in a black business suit opened the door slowly, his vampiric fangs and forehead revealed toward the Trio.

"What do you want?" He said in a deep voice.

"We have a proposal for Bacchus." Warren said, his tone was like he had a smalls toad caught in his throat.

The vampire let out a chuckle and slowly opened the door the rest of the way as if to welcome in the three boys. He gestured up the staircase and just stood there in waiting.

"Up there?" Andrew winced from the sight of the dark staircase and intense webbing between each step.

"Yeah." The vampire nodded.

"Let's go. Thanks." Warren dragged Andrew ahead, Jonathan followed nervously.

"What's with all the webs?" Andrew shook off fresh webbing as he walked up the steps.

The vampire butler smirked as he watched the boys go up the staircase. The echo of the door shutting hard startled Jonathan. The boys were stopped by two suited vampires at the end of the staircase. The three followed the vampires down a way toward a wall of spider-like webbing. The room was completely pitch black, the only light from the sun that peered in was just enough to reflect off the red eyes of the demon behind the webbing.

"Is it lunch time already?" A deep, husky voice echoed the room.

"Uh, no, we have an offer." Warren mumbled.

"I don't take offers from humans." The voice snarled and snickered.

"We're not just any humans. We're the Trio. You've heard of us." Warren continued nervously.

"No, I haven't." The voice replied.

Warren rolled his eyes, brought his hand to his temple as he thought about the right words to speak to this creature. "Okay! How's this, I'll give you a trade."

"Ha, amuse me." The voice snarled and snickered.

"We have a problem, his name is Jason Voorhees." Said Warren.

"A human?" The voice growled.

"He's far from human. Anyway, if you kill Jason for us, we'll give you the Slayer," and that was his proposal. He knew it was hooked into the demon's head now. He had to accept it!

"The slayer," it said to itself with deep consideration. "Now that would definitely be worth my time."

"Well I was thinking we'd just bring her to you." Warren mumbled before being interrupted by a black hairy hand that reached through the webbing and grabbed at his throat.

The face of a pale man with long gray hair and red eyes poked through. He was neither man, nor vampire, for his fangs were like long sabers. His chest and lower half was still hidden by the darkness, and webbing.

"Silence. I have no interest in your proposal, but I will let you live for giving me the idea of devouring the Slayer. It took a lot coming here, you know I eat at will." Bacchus snickered, his red eyes pierced down into Warren hungrily. "Boys."

The two vampires stepped forward, "Make sure these three have a nice stay in the dungeon until I return. No feasting either, if I see any blood on these boys when I return I will eat you both myself." Bacchus glared to his vampiric minions.

"Yes sir." They nodded and grabbed the Trio.

"I am a champion in the demon world," he explained, "I am called Bacchus the Immortal. I long for that one battle that is worth my while. I thank you boys for giving me this opportunity." Bacchus crawled out from the webbing, revealing he was half man, half arachnid. His torso disappeared into the thorax of a spider, his legs were ten-feet in length and the webbing in the back of his bulbous body was where the the webbing was drawn out, just like that of a normal spider.

"Oh man he's like the scorpion king only scarier, and a spider." Andrew looked at the entirety of the spider demon as Bacchus quickly descended down the staircase, his legs keept him crawling safely on the wall.

"Sure this is going to work?" Jonathan looked up at Warren.

The vampires dragged the Trio toward the staircase. Andrew groaned from the roughness of the pushes and grabbing of the vampires. It served to make them apply greater force.

"Ouch!" Andrew whined.

"Shut up. By tomorrow, everything will be fine and we'll have made ourselves a good ally in the demon world." Warren grunted.

The two vampires just chuckled as they walked the Trio to the dungeon room below the mansion. The dungeon was a room added after Bacchus had claimed the Mansion for his own. It was dug like a spider would dig out a trap for its victims.

"This was never your world." Spike said as he gazed toward Buffy, laid comfortably upon his bare chest.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Your friends, your job. You're a creature of the night. You're the slayer." Spike continued.

"I am not a creature. You are a creature Spike. You are a disgusting, soulless demon." Buffy sat up, finding her clothes scattered in the area.

"You weren't complaining about that earlier." Spike smirked.

Buffy crossed a hard, disgusted glare toward the vampire. She was ready to hit Spike before a sound caught her attention. It was the sound of loud, urgent sirens. Police, firemen, and ambulance. There wasn't a medical emergency vehicle siren she couldn't here, she thought.

"I'm leaving." Buffy quickly slipped back into her clothing.

"Buffy!" Spike called out to her with disappointment as she ran off.

With all the strength she could muster inside her body, Buffy ran toward the sounds of the sirens. She followed closely behind an ambulance vehicle, she noticed it was just one of many. Her heart was racing, not from the run, but the frustrations her life has been presented with. She needed something to take her anger out on, she knew it wasn't fair to do that to Spike, or Willow, or even Giles who had left for England. Buffy ran like the wind, fearing a new big bad, or vampire group had gotten into town.

The ambulance in front of Buffy stopped behind the next Ambulance. They were lined up on an entire street, blocking traffic and any view spectators could get of the event. Buffy stopped running, seeing the amount of vehicles, and medical staff, she had reached her destination. Doctors rushed up the street with stretchers and medical equipment. She followed slowly, having never seen something this massive in Sunnydale. She managed to sneak by the vehicles and emergency staff to get behind a gray colored house next to, seemingly quaint white house. Behind the house was a window into the kitchen on her first left, she slowly walked up close to peer in.

The night had made things harder to see in the first place, she could barely see into the kitchen. Although the lights were on, the window was covered in thick, dripping blood. It looked black in the night and yet opaque from the little light that did shine behind it. She brought her hands to the window and slowly opened it. She tried to avoid the blood on the windowsill, which oozed down toward her hands.

She heard a girl crying. There was a blonde girl in the arms of a boy she figured they were a couple, one of them being someone who lived in this house. The kitchen was the only room that didn't have any bodies, or at least any left to bring out in body bags or cloth-covered stretchers. Most of the ambulance that had arrived was to collect the dead and dying.

"Buffy!" Spike called out from behind, he had ran after her.

"Spike? Not here." Buffy quickly snapped, annoyed.

"What is it? Demon? Vampires?" Spike said, out of breath he didn't need.

"Someone, or something slaughtered an entire house party, that's all I heard and seem to see." Buffy looked rather disturbed by the thought of all these teens being killed, and the blood splattered inner house that awaited them.

"Right, demon." Spike nodded.

"You can't be sure." Buffy replied.

"Doesn't sound like vampire." Spike approached her.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything about neck wounds, but we'll have to make sure. Whatever did this is going to pay." Buffy glared to Spike.

"Look, Buffy, back there-" He was interrupted. Clearly not the right moment, but he went for it.

"Spike, what happened back there was obscene. I just wanted to–" Buffy looked away, not wanting to look into the eyes of the vampire.

"Tell me you love me." Said Spike.

"I will never love you Spike." Buffy said through gritted teeth.

He twisted his head and cringed his face inward with anger. "Fine, I hope what ever did this kills you." Spike stormed off into the shadows.

The night started to calm down, most of the ambulance had left with the bodies and those injured. Melanie found herself in the arms of her new friend on the porch, unable to walk inside as the blood was professionally being investigated. Buffy managed to make her way to the front of the house after she took a moment to soak in the horror of the situation, and anger caused by Spike.

"Hey, can we talk?" Buffy walked up the three white steps onto the porch.

"Who are you?" Melanie, tear eyed, looked to the girl in white.

"My name's Buffy." She replied.

"M–Melanie," she replied, tears cascaded down he cheeks as she spoke. "This is Hal, we sort of need some alone time right now." Melanie sobbed.

"I know, I'm actually here about what happened. How many were there?" Buffy asked

"Why do you care?" Said Hal, "Hey, just leave us alone. We should head to the station now, Melanie. They wanted to talk to us more about–," his voice froze.

"I just, there's something I might be able to do to help, but I need information first." Buffy stepped forward, unsure what to say. "I'm sort of an expert on these things."

"Expert?" Melanie asked.

"How many killers were there?" Buffy replied with another question.

"Just one." Hal blurted.

"Did the person have a weird forehead and teeth?" Buffy continued.

"No, we couldn't see his face." Melanie answered, confused, "he was wearing this mask. Like a hockey mask, I didn't get a good look though."

Buffy was perplexed. Millions of things were running through her mind that night. Who could have done this if it was not a vampire? From overhearing the medical team, the killings seemed unorganized and just as if the killer was randomly cutting through people. It didn't sound like a feasting demon, nor organized demon worshiping cult of college boys. Her thoughts were soon interrupted with the high pitch sound of a woman screaming in the house next to Melanie's. All three sharply looked toward into the door. Buffy jumped over the porch, running as fast as she could to catch the killer before any one else died.

Jason raised his machete up after pulling it out of the half naked boy on the bed. His girlfriend had been pushed against the wall. She had gotten up, seeing Jason get closer to her with the machete that was bleeding the life force of her boyfriend. She throated a visceral, blood-curdling scream. The sound seemed to echo, paired with weighted thuds as he drew close. The door to the bedroom opened as a blonde girl took in the sight of the killer and the body on the bed.

"Get away from her." Buffy glared toward Jason as his head tilted toward her curiously.

"Help me." The young teen girl cried out.

"Get out, now." Buffy kept her eyes on Jason and the girl soon rushed out of the room.

Jason looked by the small pink shelf where the girl had once been, quivered with fright of his demonic justice. The room was dark with the light of a unicorn lamp that illuminated enough for them to see one another, and the glistening blade Jason held reflecting light onto Buffy's forehead.

"So, you think you're pretty big and bad killing innocent kids?" Buffy glared "How about you pick on someone my strength."

Jason, with his machete still raised, made a move toward Buffy and found her soon at him with a right roundhouse kick to his arm. The machete fell, crashed into the lamp and darkened the room further. She continued the preemptive assault with an elbow to Jason's chest, then kicked him into the back of the knee, dropping the man successfully to a kneeling state.

Jason grabbed her fist and twisted it slightly as she started to groan with the growing pain that shot up from it. Buffy swung hard at Jason with her free arm, releasing herself as he staggered back up to his feet. He tilted his head in curiosity as if surprised to see someone who could match his strength, the only other he had dealt with that was able to trade blows with him was the nightmare demon, Freddy Krueger.

Buffy lunged forward, picked the pace up with the fight as she started unleashed swing after swing against him, most being blocked by his filthy, but well protected chest. The other blows caused him to stumble back until his legs met with the blooded pink bed. Jason looked down at the girl and whacked his forearm against her chest, it forced Buffy to slam into the wall behind her. Buffy rushed to get up, seeing the glint of the blade shining in her eyes and saw the silhouette of Jason going for the machete.

She whipped up to cartwheel toward Jason, her foot hit him enough to divert his attention from the blade. He once again slammed his forearm against her and whipped Buffy a few feet away onto the floor, her head hit hard against a small desk. She tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on getting to the weapon before he. With another lunge forward, her hand met the hilt of the blade with his. Both glared into the eyes of the other, and the machete raised between them. She had underestimated his strength and found her other hand was needed to keep the machete from coming down toward her.

Buffy saw a window behind the bed, Jason was in front of the bed. If she could get it out of the way she thought Jason might be able to learn some flying lessons. Her thoughts were easy to come to her, but doing the act was going to be harder. Buffy started to turn, Jason being forced to turn with her in the opposite direction. His head tilting down toward their hands at the machete hilt, which seemed motionless as they both tried to pry it from the other. Buffy refused to try a kick to jerk his attention for the machete had come closer to her than she would have ever wanted. He started to win this power struggle.

"Go to hell!" Melanie screamed as the lights came on, she had a piece of burning wood in her hand taken from her wreckage.

Jason and Buffy looked to the girl. "Get out!" Buffy yelled.

"I owe him pain!" Melanie screamed and whipped the burning wood at Jason's masked face. It hit him hard and soon his entire head was engulfed in orange and red. His hands released the machete enough for Buffy to pull it back and drive it through his chest. Jason stumbled around the room. What he stumbled into had caught fire and the flames grew around him. Melanie watched on in horror with Hal behind her as the room started to grow in heat and brightness.

"Go! Now!" Buffy glanced to the couple and then back at Jason, finding him near the window and decided to chance it. She grabbed the chair by the desk she had hit her head against and swung around to knock Jason in the face.

Jason lost his footing and crashed against the wall behind him, causing it to start a line of fire above his head. Buffy lunged at him with the hardest kick she could give and fell back from the sheer force of his dead weight and her strength. Jason tried to grab the machete from his chest before she him kicked through the wall. His burning body fell two stories onto the dirt. Buffy didn't care to look and rushed toward the door to exit the room, pulling the two teens with her before the entire house had caught fire.

"Is he dead?" Melanie asked as they exited the house.

"Yeah, no one's living through that." Buffy assured them.

"Don't ever do that again Mel." Hal took his girl in his arms.

"He had to pay." She looked up into his eyes.

Buffy watched on with a relieved smile. Despite all her world of horrors, at least these two were creating something wonderful between one another, albeit through death and destruction. That was Sunnydale. Soon the fire department arrived and an ambulance to help the girl who had escaped with the help of Buffy. There was no body when the police and fire staff looked to the back yard just fire and burning grass. Buffy had figured the being to be an old vampire or demon that faded to dust when dead, or melted like the demons sent to attack her at her construction job.

"So what kind of demon do you think it was?" Xander asked, sat across from her at the round table in the Magic Box.

"I don't know, but he seemed to have burnt up. Maybe he was like that eye demon." Buffy replied.

"Eye demon?" Xander looked at her a bit confused and oddly.

"In the hospital, he sucked the souls of children." Buffy tried to answer

"Oh, Der Kinderstod?" Anya perked up from behind the counter as a customer entered the Magic Box.

"How did you?" Buffy looked over to Anya

"Intuition." Anya smiled. "Now, no more demon talk, you'll scare the customers."

"I miss Giles." Buffy said with a sigh.

"I know we're easing into things, but she seems pretty determined." Xander nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is maybe he was a demon that attacked young people. The demon I met in the hospital only fed on children, maybe this guy does the same, only more brutally and with teenagers." Buffy said.

"I'll hit the books." Xander walked off toward the book section of the store.

"Were there any distinguishing features about the demon?" Willow added in, she seated herself at the table with a black laptop computer ready to help.

"Just a hockey mask and not so fashionable clothes. Also he had a big machete." Buffy replied.

"I'll look it up online, it may take a while, but I'll see what I can do." Willow smirked nervously.

"Thanks." Smiled Buffy.

"Got it!" Willow perked Buffy's attention again.

"That was quick." Buffy saw as Willow turned the computer around for her to see.

"There are lots of murders describing the same type of person. Hockey mask wearing guy who slaughtered his victims with a machete of some type." Willow added, "I googled it."

"There're all near some Camp Crystal Lake. Where is that?" Buffy looked closer to the screen, it scrolled to show more content.

"Wait a minute? I don't have to read these giant volumes? Well, I say right on!" Xander sat back down with a few demonology books.

"There's nothing else.," Buffy ignored him. "Just describes the killer and the murders. There are years between eachincident."

"Maybe he's a demon that has to be summoned or invoked. There's millions of them." Anya added in.

"That's a start." Xander said.

"Wait a second." Willow looked more closely at the computer as she brought it back to her sight.

"What is it Wil'?" Xander asked.

"There are recent reports of this guy in a hockey mask and machete near a town called Springwood. Woah, guys," as Willow continued her search Buffy and Xander moved closer to her to view the screen. "There are a lot of murders in that town, and of them considered unnatural."

"Unnatural?" Buffy said.

"Well sometimes unnatural can mean suicides, or unsolved homicide, but these sound paranormal." Willow read on.

"Thankfully he's dead, so no more teens have to die." Buffy sat back down in the chair.

Warren's weary eyes opened to see the darkness around him. He could feel Jonathan's gasping breath on his neck. He pushed back to get away. Andrew groaned from the harsh push. Jonathan's voice called out from above in pained grunts. Unable to see, Andrew and Warren felt their way up to their feet. A cloud of dirt cascaded down with the body of Jonathan falling onto Andrew. The spider trap was deep and larger than any tarantula could dig. A small ring of light appeared above their heads.

"Here's dinner." The vampires chuckled and tossed down a few buckets of various insect species, which elicited a girlish scream from Andrew.

"You're all stars now." One of them growled sinisterly.

"I want the pretty one." The other said and started pushing the wire mesh covering the large spider hole before the first vampire grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not to spill blood." He growled.

"I wasn't, I was going to drink it." The other yanked his shoulder from the cold grip.

"And since when have you been gay?" The vampire asked.

"Remember last night? We were at that place called Willy's, I got drunk and ate that guy." He replied.

"That's just great, but when is Bacchus returning?" Warren called out.

"Shut up!" The first vampire yelled down into the hole.

Bacchus had not made his presence known to Buffy yet. He had decided to size up his opponent and find a weakness to get to her heart in order to bring out Buffy's true strength. He was a demon that loved to fight, but only when he felt the other was worthy. Bacchus was the champion of an underground battle arena lead by a pachyderm looking demon named Gorganthus. Years of battling hand carved him into a legend with no opponent that was able to stop him he, but he had gotten tired, a creature without a challenge. He needed a true fight. Bacchus took Angel's Mansion for his own and had never left since. Rarely he would be sought out for contract killings around town in demon versus demon battles, but Bacchus preferred to send his vampire lackeys to do his bidding until he found another champion worthy of his presence.

Now he felt it was time to seek out Buffy personally. He found her in a local cemetery doing what her kind did best. Slaying vampires. That night however, there were no vampires. They could smell the grotesque evil fuming off Bacchus, which caused any tainted being such as a vampire to keep away. Even his own minions feared him, though have learned to withstand his intimidating odors and presence. But as Bacchus found Buffy, spying on her throughout the cemetery, he wasn't alone. He had found her weakness.

"Buffy." Spike called out to her.

She turned around after hearing Spike, but found he was no where in sight. Spike fell down from an old oak tree in the middle of the cemetery with a wound in his thigh as if something stabbed through him. He groaned in pain and held his thigh while reeling from the fall. Buffy rushed to him to see how bad the damage was, not too much, but enough to keep him from walking for at least a night, or two.

"Buffy, above you." Spike groaned in pain.

"What is it?" She looked into his pained eyes.

He grabbed her face and turned her head up as a large black mass jumped out from the tree. It landed ten feet from her and stood at its full enormous height. The demon looked like a black spider attached to a rather pale, long-hared main. Buffy stumbled back in surprised.

"I must admit, I'm rather star struck at the moment." Bacchus slowly approached.

"Where's your red costume?" Buffy stood up, her left hand going to her back and gripping the stake.

"Funny story, they got that character idea from me." Bacchus smirked.

"Who are you?" She revealed the stake "Cause if you did that to Spike, I'm not sure if I should kill you or thank you."

Spike rolled his eyes and dragged himself to rest his back against the tree.

"He is your weakness. I notice you treat him above all others." Bacchus approached a bit quicker, bringing Buffy to start stepping back.

"Spike?" She started laughing.

"Hmm, I judged you wrong slayer." Bacchus stopped moving and folded his arms. "I've been following you, watching you closely."

"I've never had a stalker," She then looked down at Spike and rolled her eyes. "Strike that."

"I'm Bacchus, the Immortal." He blurted.

"You're immortal?" Buffy's smart-ass face soon turned nervous.

"Not quite, I've never been touched with a single blow or weapon. I'm undefeated." Bacchus explained.

"Well you want that to change?" Buffy twirled the stake in her hand.

"I know you've lived longer than most other slayers. Normally, I wouldn't care to meet one, but you are special." Bacchus's spider legs rose up to their full height and he slowly approached closer to Buffy.

She looked up into his red glistening eyes, letting the words fall from her lips, "I'm just a girl."

"We'll have to see about that." The first right spider leg jerked up and knocked Buffy down onto her back.

She grabbed the hairy leg and pulled it away from her so she could get back up and swing a hard fist to the abdomen of Bacchus. He smirked, feeling the punch to his stomach where the black spider half met his pale human half.

"When I say touch, I meant hurt." He smiled.

"Really don't care." She jumped up with a swinging kick, her foot connecting with his face and caused him to back up a few large steps.

Bacchus snarled and lunged toward Buffy with all his weight. She saw a clear opening under him and drove the stake into his thorax as he landed above her. He screamed out in pain and a small stream of green oozing blood dripped off the stake onto Buffy's chest and face.

"Gross!" She rolled out of the way of his leg that came down at her chest and kicked it out of the way the second time it came down at her before jumping up to her feet.

"Hey!" Spike yelled, trying to get Bacchus' attention from her.

Bacchus drove an inch of his first left spider leg into her thigh. She screamed out in pain and looked down, blood started to spill out. She grabbed the leg and tried pulling it out, he smiled and dug it deeper into her each time she tried pulling. His face changed from a sinister smile to a sudden screech of immense pain throbbing through his body. Buffy looked shocked as she pulled the three-inch deep spider leg out of her thigh and saw the green blood dripping off of Jason's machete.

Jason tilted his head toward Buffy and began to raise his blade again before his entire body met a large stone monument from Bacchus, after a sturdy kick. Losing part of one leg didn't hinder him too much though he knew he had been well struck. Bacchus looked down at Buffy and held out his hand after she fell down from the pain of the wound.

"I'm sorry, you are not the champion I thought you were. I believe I've found the one for me." Bacchus helped her up and soon started a lurking crawl toward Jason Voorhees. Jason slowly got up and picked up his machete, not noticing the giant spider demon had begun charging toward him. Buffy limped to Spike to receive a ripped piece of his cloth to wrap over her wound.

"Let's go." Spike groaned as he tried to stand up.

Buffy wrapped an arm around Spike's shoulder to help him up on his feet, though not being able to fully stand on her own they both fell back against the tree.

"Stay here." She looked into his eyes, a plan hidden away in her gaze.

"Buffy?" Spike looked back, he knew, but only for a moment was he puzzled. He tried to grab her, but she was gone.

Jason turned around and was raised up with a brutal force that pinned him into the stone. He looked down to see the black hairy spider leg through his stomach. Jason, unaffected by the impalement, raised his machete to cut off the leg until it was whipped out of his hand. Bacchus laughed with victory whilst watching the pathetic zombie.

"What's the matter, don't you know how to fight?" Bacchus taunted him.

Suddenly the spider demon's front fell to the ground before bring raised up, supported only by four limbs and two halved ones in the front. Buffy had cut the leg in half. She looked up at Jason and pulled out the spider leg, wincing her eyes in disgust from the blood gushing out of his shoulder.

"You bitch!" Bacchus yelled out in pain and lunged toward Buffy.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled, she turned, but only for a moment.

Bacchus grabbed her by the throat with his human hands and slowly pulled her up off the ground. The machete in her hand was released to the ground, Jason watched it fall and then looked back up at the two. Buffy gripped the wrists of Bacchus, her throat was being pressed in from his powerful grip and her face started redden, and turn those fun bluish, veiny hues. She gurgled out a name: Spike.

The grip on her throat was released once Jason drove the machete into the abdomen of Bacchus. He arched back on two legs and pinned the middle two into Jason's chest, pinning him back against the stone. Bacchus reached down with his human hands and pulled the machete out, releasing a mix of red blood and green goo. His eyes started to narrow in pain he knew his time was almost spent if he took anymore deep cuts like that into his guts.

"Now it's personal." He drove the machete into Jason's chest, his strike swiftly stuck into his throat.

Jason struggled slowly, his damaged eyes focused up into Bacchus'. The gloved hand with missing fingertips reached up for the blade, but was stopped and held in place with the spider leg that had been cut while inside Buffy. She coughed and gasped harshly after being released and then her eyes caught the stake that was still inside Bacchus and lunged for it. Jason looked helpless, pinned to the stone and unable to move, all he could do was watch as Bacchus ripped off the hockey mask and pierced deep into Jason's eyes.

"You ugly fu-" Bacchus smirked before a sharp pain coursed through his soft innards.

Buffy had grabbed the stake and shoved it into the thorax, her whole arm getting jammed in as well. She cringed in disgust and anger before she pulled out, but the stake got stuck inside him. With Bacchus backing up, growling out from death causing blow, Jason pulled out the machete and swung it at the Spider demon's torso. Part of the body fell down in death and the top half of Bacchus' human half dropped down. Blood streamed down from the wounds inflicted upon his entire body flooding out until Jason had cut the demon in half.

Buffy felt the warmth of goo that covered her once the body fell on top of her. Jason stood there watching the blood flow until the body was pushed to the side with the blonde girl that crawled out from under it looked back up at him. She took in the sight before her, the grotesque and discolored face and then looked down at his mask on the red covered grass. She reached for it and Jason raised his machete, though struggled to move his brutally damaged limbs.

Buffy stood up, mask in hand and reached up to put it back on Jason's face and took a step back. She looked back at Spike and then Jason, noticing the machete lowered with his arm. Jason was spilling out blood a normal person would have died with the loss of.

"You can go now." She whispered looking into his eyes.

Jason only looked to the slayer and nodded before his body collapsed onto the ground. She turned around to walk back toward Spike, still limping from the wound in her thigh. A faint whisper of burning flames were heard, she turned her head to look back but found nothing, save for scattered embers as if Jason was sucked back into hell.

A few days later Buffy was once again living her normal life. Though a lot had recently happened, her memories of Bacchus and of Jason were only part of it. She heard a whisper calling out her name and turned around in the dark, foggy cemetery.

"You're mine!" A shadowy figure slashed its four clawed hand across her chest in anger and suddenly Buffy awoke in her room gasping with pain. She looked around the dark room, sweating but seemingly relieved it had only been a dream. She moved the blanket from her body to get up and found her clothing was cut in the manner her nightmare creature had sliced.

The End?


End file.
